<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It'll Be Worth It by TheatricArcana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035711">It'll Be Worth It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricArcana/pseuds/TheatricArcana'>TheatricArcana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dadowgasts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caleb is trans too but it's not really mentioned or anything, Crying, Domestic, EXTREMELY DOMESTIC WIZARD CONTENT, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Trans Essek Thelyss, Trans Male Pregnancy, Trans Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricArcana/pseuds/TheatricArcana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want to know what I was thinking about, Mondlicht?"</p>
<p>Warm hands come to rest on Essek's shoulders after Caleb places the bottles of oil and the herbs on the table before Essek. Essek hums, leaning into the touch as Caleb starts to gently press his thumbs into the back of Essek's neck with calculated movements, massaging the muscles which have no doubt started to hurt after Essek had been sitting in one spot for so long. Essek's eyes flutter shut with a relieved sigh, totally lost in Caleb's tender ministrations for a blissful few seconds before he seems to shake himself out of it a little, much to Caleb's disappointment. "Hopefully you were thinking of how to complete this equation, because all I have been doing is wasting parchment trying." Essek does not sound genuinely upset, perhaps even amused by Caleb's behavior, but Caleb leans down to kiss the top of his head anyways.</p>
<p>"I'll get more tomorrow if we run out." Caleb reassures him, before remembering what he had been really meaning to say. "I was thinking about you, though."</p>
<p>Essek laughs, the sound clear and beautiful in Caleb's ears. "About me?"</p>
<p>"Ja. You and the baby."</p>
<p>(Read notes for warnings!!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dadowgasts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It'll Be Worth It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello I ended up writing a continuation to my previous fic because I'm now in love with the concept of Caleb and Essek starting a family together. I hope you all enjoy it!!!</p>
<p>Warnings: Same as the last fanfic, Essek is a transgender man who is also pregnant. If that makes you uncomfortable, I wouldn't reccomend reading this.</p>
<p>On top of that, there's also descriptions of morning sickness/vomiting in this fanfic. Once again, wouldn't reccomend reading this if that bothers you.</p>
<p>Otherwise enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The reality of Essek being pregnant only starts to </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> sink in about a week after their last meeting with Caduceus, and it happens in the study. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spending weekends between the study and the lab doing research was commonplace for them now, a routine as easy as breathing after so many years spent in the same peaceful domestic ritual together. They hadn't worked on anything dangerous since receiving the news that Essek was pregnant, for obvious reasons, but more careful experimentation wasn't off the table as long as they used common sense and avoided anything that could potentially be harmful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As it turns out, the list of "potentially harmful" things had been longer than anticipated upon consulting with Caduceus, which was occasionally frustrating for them to work around (who knew that pregnant people shouldn't inhale incense? And why did </span>
  <em>
    <span>so many </span>
  </em>
  <span>spells require it?), but all the accommodations and precautions were well worth it at the end of the day to ensure the health and safety of Essek and the baby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And the baby.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even now, Caleb feels this warm, giddy sensation spread from his chest upon thinking about the fact that Essek was currently carrying a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They hadn't even told anyone outside of Caduceus yet, but Caleb is just barely stopping himself from bursting at the seams with joy every time he remembers that he is about to have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In all honesty, he had never imagined himself starting a family with Essek. In fact, it is almost funny now, to consider how they met, and who they used to be to each other, and then compare it to who they have become together over time, remembering all the little things that led them to this current moment. Even in his wildest dreams he wouldn't have imagined doing this with Essek (or with anyone, truthfully) when they first met several years ago, but it's a beautiful testament to how much they have both changed and grown for them to feel comfortable adding a new life to their relationship. Caleb knows with certainty that they will only become more beautiful with time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Caleb, are you feeling well?" Essek's concerned voice breaks the warm fuzz of Caleb's thoughts. The question seems as if it's come out of nowhere, and is especially odd considering how fantastic Caleb feels.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ja, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I feel fine. Why do you ask?" Caleb turns to face Essek with a slight furrow in his brow, and he takes a moment to realize that Essek doesn't actually seem to appear worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I asked you to grab me the herbs and infused oils, and you've been standing there for five minutes, staring off into space and smiling to yourself."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heat rises in Caleb's cheeks, but he cannot bring himself to stop smiling. "Ah, I apologize." Somewhat sheepishly, he grabs the requested items before making his way back over to Essek, who is sitting at the desk in the middle of the study, hunched over numerous sheets of fresh, good quality parchment. "Do you want to know what I was thinking about, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mondlicht?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warm hands come to rest on Essek's shoulders after Caleb places the bottles of oil and the herbs on the table before Essek. Essek hums, leaning into the touch as Caleb starts to gently press his thumbs into the back of Essek's neck with calculated movements, massaging the muscles which have no doubt started to hurt after Essek had been sitting in one spot for so long. Essek's eyes flutter shut with a relieved sigh, totally lost in Caleb's tender ministrations for a blissful few seconds before he seems to shake himself out of it a little, much to Caleb's disappointment. "Hopefully you were thinking of how to complete this equation, because all I have been doing is wasting parchment trying." Essek does not sound genuinely upset, perhaps even amused by Caleb's behavior, but Caleb leans down to kiss the top of his head anyways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll get more tomorrow if we run out." Caleb reassures him, before remembering what he had been really meaning to say. "I was thinking about you, though."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Essek laughs, the sound clear and beautiful in Caleb's ears. "About me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ja. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You and the baby."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Essek himself gets this wistful little smile upon the reminder, spellwork left forgotten for several seconds. They both spend a few moments in a warm, comfortable silence, but Essek returns his attention to the task at hand quickly. "Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the baby</span>
  </em>
  <span> is making experimenting very difficult. I'm fairly certain we're going to need components that aren't safe for them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Caleb presses another kiss to the top of Essek's head. "Show me what you mean, I'll test it for you while you're somewhere else safe and air the study out afterwards. I don't mind."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Essek hums. "Perhaps I will. Let me finish this part first, though. If I'm right, then all I should need is..." Trailing off, Essek reaches for one of the oils Caleb brought over, the one infused with Clove. The strongly scented oil was far from either of their favorite scents, but it certainly had its uses for spellwork in the past.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Essek has just barely popped the cork out of the vial, but immediately upon doing so, he abruptly drops the bottle back down onto the table, a hand coming up to cover his nose and mouth. The oil topples over and spills across the table, ruining several sheets of parchment, but Essek seems entirely oblivious, shoving back from the table with sudden force.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Essek, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what-</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Caleb doesn't even get to finish his sentence before Essek practically throws himself from his chair and drops to the ground before the parchment bin, just barely making it in time before he proceeds to lose the contents of his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without Essek having to explain, Caleb understands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Caduceus, as well as his mother, had told them long ago that one of the first symptoms of pregnancy was morning sickness. It was a misleading name, as Caduceus' mother had clarified that Essek would not only be getting sick during the morning, but at possibly any time throughout the day. She had specified that certain scents might set off the nausea as well - even ones that hadn't been a problem in the past -, and Caleb could connect the dots between Essek's current behavior and what they had been warned to be prepared for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thoughtlessly, Caleb takes a knee beside Essek and does his best to provide support. Essek says nothing - </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't </span>
  </em>
  <span>say anything between heaves, really - but he squeezes Caleb's hand when Caleb laces his fingers with Essek's, and he shoots Caleb a grateful glance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, Essek's stomach begins to stop convulsing, however Essek still looks absolutely miserable by the end of it. Caleb can guess why. The scent of clove oil now permeates throughout the study, having been spilled across the table when Essek dropped the bottle. It's no longer as simple as just re-corking a bottle to remedy the smell that's overtaken their study, so Caleb moves to the next best option.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How about we get you out of the study, and then I can make you some of the ginger tea Caduceus gave us? He said it could help with this." Essek only sighed at Caleb's suggestion, gesturing vaguely at the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I should clean the oil first, I-'' Essek does not quite finish, clutching the bin so tightly that his knuckles go pale before he visibly heaves again. This time around though, Essek's stomach is already empty, and Essek does nothing more but gag and convulse uncontrollably for several awful moments. Caleb winces. He knows how unpleasant it is to be sick on an empty stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This round of sickness doesn't continue as long as the first round did, but Essek looks even worse for wear afterwards, much resembling a wet cat. His voice is hoarse and small when he speaks again. "Perhaps you would be able to clean it for me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ja, </span>
  </em>
  <span>of course, I was already planning on it. All you need to do is rest, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mein Schatz.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Caleb leaves a soft kiss on Essek's forehead before squeezing his hand gently. "Are you feeling up to walking?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Essek lets out a weak huff of laughter. "Not really, but I cannot stay here with the-" Once more, Essek makes a half-hearted gesture towards the oil. He doesn't need to elaborate further, Caleb already knows what caused this and why. They were probably even considered lucky that it took this long for Essek to start experiencing morning sickness, truthfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here, I'll help you up." Caleb offers, and luckily Essek requires no persuading. Essek lets Caleb do most of the work lifting him from the ground, and even leans on Caleb as he escorts Essek out of the study. They mutually agree to go back to their bedroom so Essek can rest there as Caleb handles the tea making and oil cleanup, and Caleb was more than happy to do so for Essek, especially considering all that Essek was doing for the both of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Caleb has brought Essek the ginger tea, he returns to the study to clean the spilled oil, as well as open several windows to thoroughly air out the smell. He feels somewhat guilty leaving Essek alone considering how awful Essek obviously feels, but they both know it would be a poor idea to allow the oil to soak into the wood of the table for too long. It was better for him to clean it now rather than later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Caleb finishes, he makes his return to the bedroom where Essek is waiting for him, only to notice that Essek still has the paper bin that he had been sick into sitting by the bed. Luckily, it's no more full than when Caleb left, but Caleb knows it can't stay sitting there if Essek isn't using it, and he's loath to let Essek clean it himself in his current state (even though Essek insists he can), so Caleb takes it thoughtlessly with a promise that he'll be back soon, and when it's clean and empty once more he decides to bring it back with him - just in case Essek needs it again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Caleb sets the (now clean) bin down beside the bed, and he's equally baffled as much as he's concerned when he returns his full attention to Essek finally, only to find that Essek has tears streaming down his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Essek? What happened, is everything okay?" Caleb is only panicking a little as he quickly joins Essek on the bed, but he's surprised to hear Essek actually laugh a little in response to the question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine, I was just…" Essek trails off into another laugh while wiping at the tears on his face, which are quickly replaced with more tears. "I was thinking about how much you were doing for me, and how much I appreciate you, and… and how much I love you, and I just…" Essek gestures to the tears pouring down his face with another little huff of laughter. "Constance warned me I would be emotional, but I will admit, I didn't expect it to be quite so, ah… unreasonable?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Significant relief washes over Caleb as he understands that there's nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Essek, per say; it's just Essek's hormones beginning to fluctuate due to being pregnant, likely the same thing that caused Essek's nausea earlier. Still, it wasn't easy to witness his lover crying without doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>to help stem the flow of tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, that's okay. Come here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mein liebling.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Caleb said softly, opening his arms in invitation for Essek. Essek went towards Caleb's warm embrace willingly, and even let Caleb pull him practically into his lap, much to Caleb's satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I feel fine, truly." Essek reassured Caleb, despite still taking advantage of the opportunity to curl up against Caleb, nestling his face into the spot where Caleb's neck met his shoulder with a sigh. They fell into a comfortable silence effortlessly like that, only the sound of Essek's sniffling and Caleb's hands smoothing up and down Essek's back breaking the quiet of their bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the flow of tears lessened and Essek's breathing became steady once more, at which point Essek leaned back from Caleb with a resigned sigh. "These nine months are going to be very long."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It'll be worth it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ja</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Essek smiles. "It will be."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>